1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical needle, particularly a needle for use in surgery which can evert body tissue to facilitate joining the ends.
2. Background of the Art
In surgical procedures for edge to edge joining of body tissue, the edges of the tissue are, often everted and held in close approximation in order for the tissue to be sutured. For example, to join the ends of tubular structures is such as blood vessels, the ends of the blood vessels can be everted to facilitate joining by suture threads. Other methods of joining such as side-to-side and end-to-side can also be used for joining tubular structures. U.S. patent application Serial No. 08/713,771, filed Sep. 12, 1996 discloses a surgical instrument for applying clips to the everted vessel portions. These non-tissue penetrating clips cause less trauma to the body tissue than suturing or penetrating clips reduce surgery tissue. Such clips require proper eversion of the body tissue.
Everting instruments are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,065 to Anderson discloses a method and apparatus for holding and sealing a longitudinally extending edge of tissue. The tissue is everted and held in position by a clamping member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,324 to Krantz et al. discloses a surgical stent for use in supporting the walls of a tubular organ during anastomosis. The stent includes a circumferential ridge adapted to evert the edges of the tubular organ to facilitate suturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,970 to Wozniak discloses a vascular everting instrument having an annular member with an iris-diaphragm mechanism to flare the leading edge of the blood vessel to facilitate anastomosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,187 to Schenck discloses a method and device for anastomosis of blood vessels. The device includes a ring-like member through which the ends of a first vessel is extended and everted back over. A second vessel end is drawn over the everted first vessel end. Fasteners are then applied to impale the vessel ends and secure them in apposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520 to Castro et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,281 to Kirsch et al. disclose everting forceps which include first and second outer resilient legs interconnected at one end, and a third leg intermediate the pair of outer legs. The outer legs terminate at tips provided with arcuate jaws. The intermediate leg terminates in a spherical tip.
It would be advantageous to provide a simpler way to evert tissue and hold it in an everted configuration, especially for the application of non-penetrating clips.